


God, I Love Your Ass

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top Tony Stark, ass worship, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Stony smut.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 252





	God, I Love Your Ass

Tony loved Steve’s ass. He loved the pertness and the way his cheeks jiggled when he would slap them. He loved how creamy white and smooth the skin felt in his hands and how beautifully round they were. Tony massaged Steve’s ass with his hands as he bent down and started pressing kisses to both of his asscheeks. He licked and nipped at the skin on one cheek while using his other hand and slapping Steve’s other one, causing him to jolt a bit on the bed. 

“Tony.” Steve moaned out.

Tony didn’t say anything and continued with what he was doing. He took both of his hands and spread apart Steve’s ass until he saw the hairless puckered hole. He gave out a moan, ghosting his mouth over it and lightly blew his hot breath before diving in and licking it, swirling his tongue around the winking pucker and moaning at the deliciously salty and sweaty taste. 

“Oh fuck Tony, fuck mmm.” Steve moaned out. 

Tony continued to lick Steve’s ass, probing his tongue into the smoothness of his hole as Steve moaned beneath him. God he could eat his husband out for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. He suctioned his lips and sucked harshly on Steve’s pucker as he squeezed the round buttcheeks. Tony continued to savor Steve’s hole, reaching a hand down to cup his balls and roll them in his hand. He then took one of Steve’s balls in his mouth and sucked on them as he traced the other one with his nail. Steve groaned at the feeling and panted, fully enjoying the sensation that his husband was giving him. Tony continued to play with Steve’s balls as he teased, licked and fondled them in the palm of his hand. 

When Tony was done devouring Steve’s hole, he pulled back and grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He gently rubbed his fingers over Steve’s pucker before pushing one into the tightness of his hole. Steve let out a loud moan as he felt his insides being stretched around Tony’s fingers. 

“Daddy, oh god.” Steve moaned out. 

“You’re doing so good for daddy, Steve. Loosen up for me sweetheart. That’s it. Relax.” Tony said as he fingered Steve open for his cock.

Tony worked his fingers in and out of Steve’s hole. He loved the way the wetness of lube clung around his hole and how it glistened in the light. Tony continued his fingering, taking a hold of Steve’s cock in his hand and jerking it at the same time he pushed inside of Steve’s warm wet hole. 

“Uh, uh, uh. Daddy! Oh mmf.” Steve moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

Tony kept pushing his fingers deep inside, making sure to aim at Steve’s prostate as he jerked his cock. He moved the tips of them against Steve’s walls as he watched Steve come apart beneath him. He could tell that Steve was close with the way his hands were clenching, his hole was pulsing and his head was tilted backwards against the pillows. 

“D-daddy, g-g-gonna c-cum.” Steve moaned. 

Tony made sure to push his fingers all the way inside and gave them a jerk, resulting in Steve to cry out and cum all over the sheets and Tony’s hand. Tony licked Steve’s cum up off of his hand, moaning at the bitter and salty taste. He licked the rest of the cum off of Steve’s cock before taking his fingers out of his hole and lining his cock up with the winking wet pucker. 

Steve moaned as the blunt head of Tony’s cock slapped against his hole. He didn’t push in, just gently moved his cock on the crease of his hole. Tony grabbed the lube and coated his cock with the substance before drizzling some on top of Steve’s hole and used his fingers to coat the inside and make sure that he was open and wet enough. He then took a hold of his cock and breached the wet hole, pushing inside. 

Both of them let out a moan at the sensation that went through their bodies. Steve clenched his hole tightly and Tony moaned at the sensation that went up through his cock.

“Daddy, fuck. Oh fuck daddy. You feel so good inside me.” Steve cried out.

“You like that baby. You like having daddy’s cock inside your hole.” Tony said, rolling his hips in circles as he teased his husband.

“Yes daddy, please daddy. Give me more. Please.” Steve moaned out. 

And Tony did exactly what his husband wanted. He pistoned his hips in and out of Steve’s hole, slick sounds filling the room, hips slapping against hips as Tony pounded harder and harder into Steve’s hole. 

“Tony, daddy, daddy, oh god. I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck.” Steve gasped. 

Tony went harder, faster and deeper into Steve’s hole, making sure to hit his prostate and chase his orgasm. He pushed in a couple more times before slamming in hard and cumming inside of Steve’s hole as Steve shouted when his climax hit him. Steve splattered his cum in between them and they both moaned. 

“Can you give me one more babe?” Tony panted. 

“O-ok.” Steve moaned out. 

Tony flipped them over so that he was on his back and Steve was on top of him. He situated Steve on his lap and grabbed some lube. He lube up his fingers and pressed them against Steve’s hole, making sure that there was enough lube around his cock and the pucker. Once he was done he gave Steve one command. 

“Ride me.” Tony purred out.

Steve moaned and began to ride Tony’s cock. His ass bouncing on Tony’s lap as he moved harder and faster trying to reach his climax. Tony took Steve’s globes in his hand and kneaded them all while watching his husband ride him. 

“I’m, I’m gonna c-cum daddy. I’m gonna, oh god.” Steve moaned out as his asshole clenched tighter around Tony’s cock. 

“Cum for daddy Steve. Come on, cum for me.” Tony said. 

And Steve did, slamming his ass down on Tony’s cock as he cried out and came all over their laps. Tony gave a couple more thrusts of his hips and came inside of Steve’s hole, the warm liquid filling him up. He grabbed the butt plug, lubed it up and carefully let Steve get up off of his cock, pressing two fingers to his hole so that the cum wouldn’t escape. He brought the plug forward and inserted it into Steve’s hole and cleaned them up before falling asleep.


End file.
